


Catch Me, Catch You

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kinktober Day 15: Hair Pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Niflheim gives Prince Noctis the gift of a demon.





	Catch Me, Catch You

The “toy” from Niflheim is one of the meanest creatures Noctis has ever had the misfortune to cross. Granted, it’s a demon. Not a  _ daemon  _ \- that was the first surprise. But a literal bowels-of-Hell  _ demon,  _ summoned for the purpose of research, but discarded when the researchers realized that they hadn’t summoned up a Prince or even a Duke, but some little nobody out of nowhere _ .  _

The second surprise was that, after looking Noctis up and down and wrinkling it’s pert little nose like it had smelled something foul, it declared Noctis to be the only one  _ worthy of handling it.  _

Demons are weird, Noctis concludes. Stories depict them as violent, unhinged things, relying on no logic other than eat-fuck-fight, but so far all Loqi (the nickname he’d  _ allowed  _ Noctis to have over him, not his True Name) has done is lounge in Noctis’ bed, hog all the pillows and whine about being bored.

He’s pretty, at least Noctis can say that much about him. His skin is a pale ash that makes Noctis think of starlight, and it turns even paler under the human facade he adopts when they go out - or rather when Noctis goes out, and Loqi tags along, refusing to be left behind. The pale blond hair remains no matter what form he’s in, although the cloven hooves and long tufted tail gets traded in for regular human legs and a rather elegant tattoo on his back that winds around one leg. 

He’s pretty, but he’s also an incorrigible brat and overall arrogant bitch that makes every bad date Noctis has ever had swing back to mind. He’s possessive, he’s whiny, he’s demanding and quick to throw dramatic temper-tantrums that leave Noctis clutching onto his temper, trying to resist the urge to crack the demon across the face with a hand.

In hindsight, that’s exactly that Loqi wants. Because even if he’s whiny and demanding, at the end of the day he’s still a demon cloaked in human skin, playing along because he finds Noctis interesting or something. He still thrives on violence. 

So when they end up having an arguement on the fifth or sixth day over something small and stupid, something like a teacup in the wrong cabinet or something, and Loqi shouts, “ _ Fuck you!”  _ like it’s an insult and not a proposition, and Noctis sees red--

He feels his hand hit something. Hears Loqi gasp, hears something thump as it hits the ground. He knows he follows, gripping the pale throat with a hand and snarling  _ something  _ out of his teeth. He thinks maybe it’s a threat, but he can’t be sure. Not when a tail wraps around his hips to drag him close, not when Loqi rips his shirt away and snaps back,  _ “I said fuck you and I  _ ** _meant it,” _ ** and certainly not when their mouths meet in a kiss that is all pent-up aggression and rage. It’s less a kiss and more of a fight, just like Loqi ripping Noctis out of his clothes while Noctis claws at his back and slaps away his hands is a fight. 

Everything in Loqi seems to fan the flames of Noctis’ temper, surging him to even higher heights, even as Loqi purrs out things like,  _ “you’re so gorgeous like this,”  _ and  _ “Hells I was right, I told them I was fucking right, I  _ ** _told them _ ** _ you would be a perfect mate for me--” _

Even the fucking itself is a fight, but it’s a fight Noctis loves, pulling and shoving and biting even as Loqi shoves his face down into the mattress and moans as he forces himself even deeper inside Noctis’ body. There’s blood, probably due to the lack of prep, but the pain is just feeding into the encounter, and Noctis isn’t about to roll over and let this pissy little demon win easy. So he clenches tight just to listen to Loqi moan, taunts him about how any one of his  _ human friends  _ can give him a better fucking. He only goes silent when Loqi gets a clawed hand on his hair and  _ yanks,  _ and Noctis can’t stop himself jerking into the touch, body burning hot.

Loqi knows a weakness when he finds one. He uses that as the reins to keep Noctis floating, keep him quiet, even as he continues to struggle. Then there’s nothing but that glorious heat burning through him as Loqi laughs as he comes, and Noctis finally lets himself tumble over the peak right after, accepting that at least here, he’s lost. 

“Gorgeous,” Loqi praises, skin flushed but grinning ear to ear. He’s still hard, and Noctis might be oversensitive now, but in a few moments he won’t be. Loqi kisses beneath his ear, across his neck, down his chest. “Gorgeous human. I told them you’d be perfect. And they said I couldn’t do it, that I couldn’t win myself one of you. Hah!”

There’s a lot to dissect there, and maybe when Noctis is thinking with the right brain he’ll start asking the important questions. But he’s full of cock and ready to go again, so instead he pushes Loqi back against the bed and starts moving his hips. 

Loqi is only too happy to be of service.


End file.
